Indian Invasion of Southeast Asia
Nepal Myanmar Bangladesh Thailand Indochinese DR |combatant2= India Union of Everett United States of America Canada United Kingdom Franco-German Commonwealth Burmese Exiled Government |commander1= Liang Dezhong INSERT |commander2= Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer Jason M. Harris |strength1= INSERT |strength2= Indian Army 2,475,000 Everetti Marines 150,000, Automated Forces 150,000 Global Liberation Force Canadian Armed Forces 35,000 British Army 146,000 US Army 225,000, US Marines 50,000 |casualties1= |casualties2= |notes= }} This article is about a sub-conflict of the Third World War, for the article covering the complete war, please see World War III (FW). The 2010 Indian invasion of southeast Asia, known by Everetti and Indian militaries as Operation Shining Karma or simply the Karma War is a a war between India, the Union of Everett and the Organization of Independent States. On September 25, 2010, the Indian Army invaded Nepal, Bangladesh and North China with the intent of invading and destroying OIS command. By the early 27th, Indian forces landed in Myanmar and began an invasion with the intent of capturing Tavoy, the headquarters of the Organization of Independent States, hoping to cut off leadership and command for OIS' massive invasions around the world. By the 28th, Nepal and Bangladesh had been overrun by Indian forces and Everetti naval vessels arrived in the Bay of Bengal to aid India in its operations. Everetti forces landed in Myanmar, joining Indian troops on the early 29th. PAFF GLF forces were expected to arrive by September 30th and 1st of October. Chinese Front *Indian forces capture Lanzhou and Chengdu. *Indian forces head northeast taking Taiyuan and begin operations against Beijing. *Everett Militant Forces and PSF rescue Chinese political prisoner and recent Nobel Peace Prize winner from a Chinese prison, securing him in India. *North Chinese Communist Party struck by airstrike. Several leaders confirmed killed. *Cyber attacks against South China begin and weaken South Chinese military, taking down radar, communications, GPS and other vital systems. *Chongqing is captured by Indian forces. Myanmar The Myanmarese engagement picked up where the Franco-German efforts had left off, as a campaign to unite the nation of Myanmar under one democratic state ruled by the people. So, to help ease into a larger conflict, the FGC relinquished unilateral control and gave the National Coalition Government of Burma governmental authority, alongside continued but lessened FGC governance, as well as Indian authority, so as to have a regional partner in the reconstruction. On the day after this shift of power occurred, FGC troops equipped with XOS-001 Hephaestus power suits stormed across the border, in a bid to take the rest of Myanmar. They were assisted when an orbiting GOSV War Eagle dropped kinetic kill missiles into administrative centers in Tavoy and Rangoon, causing the Myanmarese authorities to scramble getting their act together. Everetti Marines and droids arrived on the shores of Myanmar, joining Indian troops on the morning of the 29th. Everetti forces and Indian forces moved east and south east headed for Tavoy. On the morning and afternoon of the 30th, United States troops landed in Myanmar and joined the movement to Tavoy. During the day, GFW explosions devastated Myanmar military bases. GFW strikes and cruise missiles also struck in Thailand, Cambodia and Indochina, destroying military bases and infrastructure. As the evening arrived, forces surrounded Tavoy. *Tavoy comes under massive cyber attacks. Amongst the chaos, coalition forces enter the city facing heavy combat. *Tavoy falls and is captured. Myanmar and OIS forces retreat from Myanmar. *Coalition forces declare Myanmar reunited as Burma under the control and authority of the former democratic National Coalition Government of the Union of Burma. Several Myanmarese military Junta leaders are confirmed either captured or killed. *Cyber attacks create massive military failure in Indochina. GFW airstrikes destroy Indochinese bases. *OIS computer systems are replaced with dancing cartoon Tranh Chupyars who sings, "Blame Yarphei" to the tune of South Park's "Blame Canada" song. Category:Events Category:FW Storage